


Nowhere to Run

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5, Day 7, Enemy to Caretaker, Failed escape, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Obi-wan tracks Jango Fett to Kamino. It does not end well.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning- non-consensual experiments, captivity

The whipcord catches his ankle mere inches from the hangar, from freedom. It yanks backwards and his breath leaves him as he slams into the ground. Obi-wan rolls onto his back but doesn’t have a chance to untangle the cord before its owner reaches him.

“Where do you think you’re going, jetii?” Jango says. The Mandalorian bounty hunter stands a few paces away from him, a blaster aimed at Obi-wan’s head. Had Obi-wan been in better condition, he’s confident he could have outmaneuvered Jango, but the Kaminoans have kept him drugged and near starving. And after the sprint here, he doesn’t have the energy for any more tricks.

“Out for a stroll,” Obi-wan says, glaring up at him. “My cell was getting rather stuffy.”

Obi-wan had tracked Jango here and found a planet with an army of hostile clones and cloners that were desperate for a way to clone Force sensitivity. They decided Obi-wan would make a perfectly acceptable test subject, despite Obi-wan’s objections. The clone army they had unleashed on him had been frighteningly competent, with a unity and precision to their movements that was uncanny. Obi-wan dreaded to consider what sort of training these men endured to become the deadly weapons they are now.

“Are you going to walk back or do I have to drag you?” Jango asks.

Obi-wan briefly considers being petty and uncooperative but being dragged back to his cell by the ankle sounds decidedly unpleasant. It would be better to save his strength for whatever punishment they inflict on him for this escape attempt. It’s his third escape attempt this week. After the last one, the Kaminoans had promised he would regret it if he tried again.

This was supposed to be the one where he made it. Every attempt before had merely been intel gathering for this one. He had planned every detail, accounted for every variable, and waited for just the right moment to strike. And he had failed.

All because Jango had come back a few hours early.

“I’ll walk,” Obi-wan says.

Jango tosses a pair of binders to Obi-wan. “Good choice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has been changed and there are more warnings. 
> 
> warnings - non-graphic non-con, possessive behavior

CC-2224 stands in the observation room of the Jedi’s cell, watching as the Jedi is shoved into the room by the Template. His hands are bound and held behind his head while the Template keeps his blaster pressed against his back. The Jedi had attempted to escape a dozen times over, but not in almost a month. He’s too weak to even try, but the Kaminoans aren’t taking any chances.

CC-2224 hadn’t wanted to be here, but his curiosity had finally overcome his discipline. This was one of the Jedi he had been created to oppose. This is the enemy he had trained his whole life to overcome.

He had been impressed in the beginning, to see the power of the Jedi, and had felt satisfaction at his training paying off. He had watched the escape attempts, watched the Jedi calculate every step he made, and watched the Jedi plan a near perfect escape. It was CC-2224 that had called Fett to return early in order to stop him. The Jedi had been his enemy. And CC-2224 had been proud to defeat him.

But this Jedi is no one’s enemy. Not anymore. No, Kenobi is one of them now, another subject for the longnecks to use and experiment on. The Kaminoans say that someday they will have brothers that have blue eyes and copper hair and magic in the veins. And Cody protects his brothers, no matter the cost. 

Kenobi stumbles as Fett shoves him onto the thin cot that is the Jedi’s bed. Kenobi flinches, but doesn’t take his hands from back of his head. He shivers as Fett grabs his chin and runs his thumb over his lips, but he doesn’t fight back. His brothers said that Kenobi had stopped fighting back after Fett had started locking him in a box instead of a cell when the Kaminoans weren’t running their tests.

It’s the same box Fett had used to punish the CC’s when they didn’t live up to his expectations. Cody had spent a night in there only once after screwing up a training exercise. He never made that mistake again. But this isn’t training. Fett isn’t turning the Jedi into a better soldier or contributing to the cause.

Cody turns away from the window as Fett’s hands slide under Kenobi’s shirt. He doesn’t want to see this. But he won’t allow this to continue.

\-----

“I’ve got you,” Fett’s voice says, but it isn’t Fett. Fett would never be so gentle waking Obi-wan up. 

“What’s going on?” Obi-wan asks wipes the sleep from his eyes. He freezes upon realizing he’s not in the cell he had gone to sleep in. “Where am I? Who are you?”

“My name is Cody,” the man says.

Obi-wan sits up. He finds himself in a nicer room with softer furniture and more space. There’s even a window overlooking Kamino’s stormy seas. A dozen new escape plans form in his head as he examines his new surroundings.

“Don’t,” Cody says, catching Obi-wan’s wandering gaze. “I know that look in your eyes. And you should know that I’m in charge of your security now. You won’t be going anywhere. Your clones are going to save my brothers’ lives. That’s what’s important.”

“Cody,” Obi-wan says. “You can’t clone Force sensitivity. That’s not how it works.”

Cody shakes his head. “I know you didn’t choose to be here. But it will be better now. Fett won’t touch you again. The longnecks will do their tests, but not like they have been. We’ll protect you.”

“We?”

“All of us. My brothers,” Cody says. “You’re one of us now. And we take care of our own.”


End file.
